Rivalry, Friendship or Love?
by StarSpangledSteve
Summary: Dre and May spend a night in a Pokemon Centre room together in Johto. Will Drew be able to convince himself to confess his real feelings towards her?


**Rivalry, Friendship or Love?**

**Drew's Point of View**

** It was the beginning of my first day in the Johto Region. Everything looked so warm and orange as the season was beginning it's first day of Fall. The first town called Olivine City was beautiful as my boat arrived at the dock. The sun was setting over the vast hills behind the city and the site was just breath taking. As it set, the sky was turning mist colours of orange, pink, yellow and red. The sunlight was moving across the leaves, inhancing the colours they were changing to. Some leaves were still green, but most have changed to the fall colours. **

** I walked slowly off the floor of the ship and walked off towards the already visable Pokemon Centre. I walked in with a faster than usual pace. I was tired and so was my pokemon. I asked Nurse Joy to give my pokemon a check up and have Chansey bring them to my room I'll be staying in. She nodded and took my pokemon off to the back room. Nurse Joy happily gave me my room key and I walked off to the room. Before I walked even to the halls, Nurse Joy stopped me and said, "Oh yeah, and I hope you don't mind sharing rooms. This centre is booked so we only have rooms that people have to share now."**

**"That's okay, I'll live," I replied and walked off with a wave.**

** I walked down the halls and found my room number, stuck the key in the slot, and opened the door. My face flushed as I saw, May, in a baby blue towel wrapped around her curved body. I quickly slammed the door and breathed harshly. I slid down and sat at the foot of the door out in the halls. Who knows how hard I was blushing. Yeah, she is stupid and has no real experiance in contests, but it's still embarrassing to walk in on your rival, especially when your rival is a GIRL, when they are just in a towel. I waited atleast ten minutes untill May opened the door, making my back lay backwards and I was laying on my back, looking up at her with a flushed face. I lifted myself up and stood infront of her. She was in her pink pajamas. She wore her pink tank top which hugged her curves and long, baggy Pj pants. I walked over to my bed, which was across from hers, and sat on it, moving my fingers through my hair before saying,**

**"My god, that was gross."**

**May looked at me, fumed and yelled back, "I'M NOT GROSS. Yeah, it was embarrasing, but you're not the first guy to walk in on me with a towel."**

**My heart skipped a beat at what she said, I had no idea why. Eh, why does it matter? I just chuckled and replied, "Like I'd even want to walk in on a coordinator who has barely any experiance in the art of contests. Besides, it isn't my choice to share rooms with you. If I could leave, then I clearly would."**

**"Well, if you want to leave that badly, then there is the door," she pointed her index finger to the door and looked away in a dissapointed way.**

**I looked at her, then laid back on my bed. My hands were behind my head, supporting them. I grinned and said, "Nah, too much trouble. I'll just stay in this uncomfortable room with you."**

**"It isn't uncomfortable, why is it uncomfortable?" May asked, kinda clueless.**

**"Because you're in it," I replied with a smirk before turning my back to her.**

**She walked over to me and smack the shit out of my arm. It hurt, badly.**

**"OW... I'm amazed really, for someone so weak with pokemon style, you sure can hit hard," I teased. I just got another smack in return. I thought about it for a while and decided I'd play a game with her. **

** So after I rubbed off that smack, I sat up and smirked at her, my frindge falling in front of my eyes, to hide my mischief. She looked at me clueless to what I was doing and then before she could blink, I pinned her to the floor, attempting to start a wrestling match. She squeaked like a mouse and struggled under my body. I smirked at her some more and she just looked up into my eyes and blushed while trying to get out of under my grip. I just chuckled.**

**"If you want out, you're going to have to fight for your freedom," I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver.**

**"D-Drew, just please get off me, I'm not in the mood for any games, okay?" May said in a serious tone. I got off her, only because she said it in a nice and serious tone. I got up sadly and sat on my bed. She got up after me and sat by me. **

**"I'm sorry May, I don't know what went over me," I lied. I did know why I did that, I wanted her to kiss me. But I guess that was a stupid idea. Someone like May wouldn't like me, especially since I've been so rude to her, but I can't help it. I just love it when her blood is boiling and she goes in a hissy fit over my teasing. **

**"You, apologizing? I thought I'd never see the day," May giggled and I just nudged her in the arm with my elbo.**

** For the next 30 minutes we stayed silent in our separate beds. I looked up at the cieling while May looked at a pokemon guide for Johto that I'm guessing Brock gave to her since he always had his nose in one everytime I saw him. I sneezed and heard May softly giggle at me before saying Bless You. I glared at her but gave up on teasing because I didn't want to ruin this nice silence. I was surprised, usually it is always loud around May, but I have never been around her when she was this silent. It was nice, I'm not going to lie. I stole a couple glanses over at May, who did the same to me. When ever she'd see me look at her, I'd quickly look away as if I never looked at her at all. I knew I was blushing, I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I turned my back to her, to hide my face. **

**"Drew," May asked in a soft voice, almost calming.**

**"Hm?" I replied.**

**"How have you been since the last time I saw you?" May looked at me, her blush obvious.**

**"Pretty well, not so good with Absol, but everything is okay. What about you?"**

**"Same really, oh and I wanted to thank you for bringing up my spirits after I lost the Kanto Grande Festival. That was really nice of you," she said in a bubbly voice.**

**"No biggy. I purely don't like having rivals like you down like that. Isn't the same experiance," I said and turned to look at her.**

**"Rivals..? We're still just rivals, huh?" She asked, kinda dissapointed.**

**"Well, we fight, compete and help each other at times, doesn't that make us rivals?" I replied with a slight grin on my face.**

**"Yeah, but could we also be... Friends..?" She asked with her eyes half shut.**

**"Hmm.. Yeah, I guess. That'd be cool," I replied, smiling a true smile. Deep down, I felt hurt. I like her, maybe even love her and she just wants to be "friends." Yeah, this doesn't sound like the Drew a lot of people know, but I can't lie to you guys. I can't lie to you guys about my feelings. Infact, I can't lie to May about my feelings.**

**"May, I lied," I said, sitting up on my bed and standing up.**

**"W, what do you mean?" May looked slightly sad.**

**I sat on the edge of her bed, sat my hand on her calf, carressed it with my thumb and said, "I don't wanna be just friends, May, I know this is sudden, and doesn't sound like what I would say but," I moved closer to her and pinned her to her bed like I did before when I tried to start a wrestling match with her, "May, I am in love with you." I looked straight into her eyes, looking for hope that she feels the same. She looked into my eyes as well, blushing at my possision. My arms help up my upper body while I let my lower body lay beside hers. My left leg hanging off the side of the bed. **

**"D, Drew, I don't know what to say.. This was poured on me oh so quickly.. I just don't know," May replied and I got off of her in dissapointment. I walked over to my bed and laid on it, yet again turning my back to her. **

**"Drew, are you serious about liking me?" She asked, sitting up.**

**"Just forget I even said it. It doesn't matter anyways," I didn't make any attempt to look at her.**

**"Drew... I'm sorry, I don't mean to annoy or depress you. I need to think about this," I could hear that she was crying. I felt bad for causing the tears, but I did feel terrible that she didn't return my feelings.**

**"May, I'm sorry, but there is no point in going on and on about it if you don't feel the same. Just forget about it okay?" I told her while taking off my purple jacket, black shirt and laying under the covers of my bed. **

**"I never said I didn't feel the same.. I just said I don't know what to say, which is the truth. I really didn't know what to say, but Drew," She smiled at me and I lifted my head to look at her, "I feel the same. I love you too."**

**I sat up, walking over to her and embracing her in a warm hug. She blushed because of the hug but probably mostly because I was shirtless. She was reluctent to the hug but then soon hugged back. I kissed the top of her head. Oh god was I flushed, her hair smelt like roses. Mm, perfect. After I let go of her, I left a rose on her lap and went back to my respected bed on the otherside of the bed. I looked at her, smiled and fell asleep. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was, "I love you, Drew, G'night."**

**The End~**


End file.
